A Servant Of Loyalty, Love, and Lust
by HetaGirl
Summary: Arthur is being sold through the underground trades that the government doesn't know about ,and the rich take pride in. He is being sold to the highest bid and that is Alfred's. He is now property of Alfred and his 'master' can do what he wants with him.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters that are in it. This story is for fan purposes only. Please enjoy~**

Arthur was breathing heavy as he was in full worry. He was drenched in his own sweat and being hidden under a large blanket. It was suffocating and burning him up. He had a piece of cloth tied around his mouth tight so he couldn't speak. His eyes were also covered by a blindfold. He was in a complete dark hell and no on was coming for him. He was now a toy for whoever would buy him. It was the sad truth of his new life.

He cursed being in this uncomfortable position and feeling grimy all over being dressed in basically rags for clothing. Why hadn't anyone paid more attention to underground merchants like this? He was a captured man about to be some sick rich perverts possession. It hurt to inhale as he waited. All the time just sitting tied to a chair and hidden was making him go mad. The blanket covering him was lifted off and he felt hot lights hit him. He heard murmuring and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"So, who would want this one? He is a British boy and has many outfits that come with him…." The auctioneer said in a German accent and removed his hands from Arthur. He pulled out a few articles of clothing making Arthur gulp at being afraid of what they were. The crowd had chuckled and liked the little costumes of a waiter, maid, angel, and a school uniform.

The auctioneer then undid Arthur's blindfold and his emerald eyes fluttered open. He scanned the people feeling so disgusted. All of them wore similar expressions on their faces. They all had smirks and all their eyes shined with a glint of mischief. Arthur even felt more anxious feeling their eyes scan him as if he was bare.

"Now, I know his eyebrows aren't all that great, but his eyes are a deep green that'd be lovely to stare into as you have your fun." Many of the people in the crowd snickered making Arthur upset. If only he could punch this damn man. He had white hair and red eyes that made Arthur shiver inside.

"You can have a few minutes to view him." The albino said and turned away. A line formed as many people came into Arthur's face. They all looked pleased as they watched him. One male with blonde hair and glasses stopped in front of him. He had an odd curl sticking up and looked somewhat sad in his facial expression.

The man moved his hand and pulled down the cloth keeping Arthur from speaking. Arthur blinked in surprise at the gesture. The chilling blue eyes of the blonde flickered back to make sure the auctioneer wouldn't yell at him. Arthur opened his mouth but shut it again. He shouldn't talk to some wealthy man who might just be planning to buy him as a plaything for his needs.

"I'm Alfred, what's your name?" His said is a soft tone. Arthur was still in confusion by this man. Why did he want to talk to him? All the others had just gazed at him in different angles. Some had even ran their hands in his hair ,much to Arthur's displeasure.

"A-Arthur…" He whimpered feeling so incredibly broken inside. He didn't even have the energy to talk in an actual audible tone. Alfred frowned at him as he saw the trapped male have tears fall down his cheeks. He placed a hand on his cheek in a soothing motion. Arthur's eyes quickly moved into looking in Alfred's.

"Shh, it will be okay Arthur. I'm going to get you out of here. Then you can come to live with me alright?" Arthur didn't say anything because he truly didn't know what he should say. Alfred seemed a little bit kinder then the other possible buyers, but how did he know that wasn't just an act? What if he was a completely different person when you were all alone with him?

"Alright, let's start bidding." The albino said and had a smug smile on his lips. A man in the back that had a Hispanic look with brunette hair and green eyes raised his hand up. He had a Spanish accent as he called out a bid of 500,000 dollars. That amount of money made Arthur want to faint. Who had that kind of money to spare?

"600,000!" A French voice called out. Arthur's eyes darted to the person and cringed. He had wavy blonde hair and a stubble on his chin that he really should shave off. His eyes were a blue that were sort of scary looking. He saw the same Spanish male bid 700,000 making Arthur grow even more concerned. He wasn't fond of the idea of being with either of them.

"3,000,000" A familiar voice boomed. Everyone's attention fell onto the bidder who was Alfred. The albino was very happy with the large bid. No one seemed to have that much with them. The auctioneer laughed at Alfred.

"Any other bids? Going once, twice, sold!" Alfred had an expressionless face. He walked up to the scarlet eyes man and took out a check. He scribbled down on it and handed it to him. The man nodded and handed him the paper work and costumes. Alfred sighed as he signed and initialed the documents. He gave them back to him and walked to Arthur. He untied the knots keeping Arthur down.

Arthur felt so much better as he could move his own limbs. Alfred held his hand out and Arthur took it instantly. He didn't know why, but this small thing of trust formed inside of him. He felt the teeniest bit safer with this man then all the rest. Alfred smiled small and had let him out the through the back since they always had to be cautious and not get caught.

Alfred ushered Alfred into his private car. He placed the ridiculous costumes in his trunk. He sat down next to Arthur and the chauffer began to drive off. Arthur looked out the window not wanting to look into those eyes. Alfred had a sad look in his eyes as he watched him. He hadn't want him to be taken by any of those disturbed men because he knew most of them would take advantage of a smaller helpless male.

"We need to talk about your living arrangements." Alfred finally said. Arthur turned to him with fear hinting on his face. Alfred wanted him to feel less tense around him. They were basically going to be living together now and it would be too awkward if it stayed like this.

"You will be a maid to me and live in my home. You will be required to wear a uniform and use formal talk when guests are over. If it's just us then using my name is acceptable. You will wake up at seven each morning and do your chores. After you finish your work for the day, you are free to do as you please. Do you understand?" Arthur took a moment to digest it all. He was going to be a cleaning lady for a house and had to be 'in uniform'? He really didn't like that idea.

"Y-yeah, I do Alfred." He said all humble. This was so strange for him. It was better then a lot of nightmares he had in his mind, but it still was not his cup of tea at all. Why did he have to be sold in the first place? If only he could have a normal life once more. Alfred noticed the remorse across his face and cupped his chin so he'd look at him.

"Good, now relax Arthur. It'll be just like a permanent job." He said hoping that was a somewhat good way to describe it. It was a lot like being held against your will, but that didn't seem like it'd help his cause.

"Sure…" Arthur said feeling a pinch better when he removed his hands. He knew this man had paid a lot of money for him so he had to be polite. He had hired him in an odd way of looking at the situation. He yawned feeling tired. Being tied up he had refused to sleep all night because of his fears. Alfred noticed his eyes growing heavy and had a little smirk. He pulled him over so he was leaning on him.

Arthur's face heated up with a blush as he glanced up. He had his head nuzzled into Alfred's neck which was a peculiar feeling. Alfred enjoyed the shy look that was on Arthur's face. It was just so sweet and adorable.

"You can go to sleep if you want to. We have a little ways to go." He said in a whispering tone. He had tilted his head so Arthur had move room. The Brit just closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He wasn't used to this so it was different. Alfred on the other hand, enjoyed the closeness. He did think Arthur was truly cute, but wished they could have been acquaintances in another way then this.

He sighed and laid back in his seat more. The chauffer looked back at them with his short black hair and brown eyes as they came to a red light. He usually refrained from speaking ,but he had been lost why his boss had even came to the auction when he didn't support such things.

"What do you plan to do with him honestly?" He asked in a serious matter. Alfred was a kind man, but every person had things they needed fulfilled. Alfred's eyes moved to meet the gaze of the Japanese man.

"Kiku, he will work for me and ,if I play my cards right, he will fall for me." Kiku nodded and started driving again. He still continued the conversation as he stared at the road.

"What about after that?" He said quietly. It was a stupid question, but Kiku felt it was needed. Alfred looked at the sleeping figure leaning on him and grinned.

"Whatever I want" He said plainly.

**AUTHOR'S: NOTE: So I don't know what made me think of doing a story like this xD I guess my wanting of a maid Iggy story had been the cause. Lol~****Poor Artie though. He was trapped in this , but at least he'd with our hero Alfred! It's a lot better then other things. I'm going to try updating this story in a somewhat fast pace so I don't lose any of you. I hope this a a good enough chapter to start off on. ****Reviews are one of the few things that make me smile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: This chapter is in Arthur's point of view. The views will change depending on the chapter. Enjoy this chapter~**

I open my eyes and see Alfred's smiling face looking down at me. I blink and sit up. We had arrived at Alfred's house. Alfred opens the door and steps out. He puts his hand out for me. I feel my cheeks heat up softly as I grasp his hand. He pulls me out and shuts the door behind me.

"Night Kiku." He said glancing at the chauffer. The Japanese man's gaze flickers to me and he sighs. He had a hint of remorse in his eye. That was an odd thing to do. Why would he sigh at me randomly? Also, what was with his expression? Did he not like me? No, we haven't even spoken.

"Good night master Alfred." He said and rove off quickly. Alfred chuckled to himself and squeezed my hand I had forgotten to remove. I blush and look at him. He starts to walk, bringing me along with him. I start to see his home and my eyes widen in shock. Who thought people even made homes this large?

I scan the home trying to take in the details. It was an old Victorian style mansion that was white and tan. It made my old home seem like a box on the street. It was just beyond words. Why did he even need such a spacey home if he lived alone? Wait, he never had said he lived alone. What if he others were here? I couldn't handle that.

"Do you like it?" Alfred said. His voice forced me out of my thoughts. I nod my head humbly and we continue walking till I have two large doors in front of my face. Alfred rung a doorbell and a loud instrumental song played. A Chinese man with his hair in a pony tail stepped out.

"Ahh, Welcome back master Jones." He said and glanced at me. I could tell he was studying me in my ragged appearance. I did the same thing back to him. He had on a tailor coat and white dress shirt underneath. A tie was around his neck tightly. He had black dress pants and shoes to complete the look. This man obviously had to be a butler for Alfred. All the signs pointed to it.

"Thank you Yao." Alfred said as he stepped in, dragging me with him. I smile at the older style architecture. Many people didn't appreciate such things anymore. He tries searching for any others in the house. It had such vast space that they could be in any of these rooms.

"I'll show you your room Arthur." Alfred said. I smile and trail after him. The place was so large so I stayed close. I didn't want to get lost while here. We walked around and I still gripped Alfred's hand. I was still shaken over everything that had happened early and holding his hand made he less anxious, We stopped in front of a green foor and he swung open the door.

"Here you are." He said and let go off my hand. I stepped inside and inside was an elegant drawer and walk in closet. I had no clothes so that was a waste. I spotted a queen sized bed with light blue covers. It had a few paintings hanging on the walls and was just overall nice. I smile and turn to thank Alfred, but he doesn't give me time to open my mouth.

"I have to get some work done so I must go. I'll see you tomorrow alright?" He said and handed me a maid dress,. I look at him oddly. He was serious about being in uniform? I gulp and nod at him. I would just have to bare the embarrassment an humiliation. He turns away, but then quickly turns back in haste.

"Remember to get up at seven. I'll have Feliciano give you your list of chores and…" I waited for him to finish his sentence. He snickered and leaned and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. I lit up in a extreme red shade all over my face. He chuckled and pulled away, but I still felt the fell of his lips lingering on my head.

"…and sleep well." He said and strolled out. I watch until he turns and is out of my sight. I sigh and sit on the bed. This whole thing left me with a bitter sweet feeling. If I could have never ended up in that retched sale in the first place. Being stolen and held against my will was so terrifying. I didn't know if they wanted to kill me or worse.

In my opinion being murdered wasn't as bad as being scarred with a memory for the rest of your life. You would never be able to act and be as you used to. Sure, it' would be similar ,but never the same feeling of life. I lay down on the mattress and heave out a tired sigh.

There was the sweet side of the feeling though. I don't understand why I get this feeling of security around Alfred. He has been nice, bur I've known him not even a day. He was a handsome man and seemed to have a nice personality as far as I've seen. Who knows if he's a secret creep though? He didn't come off like that to me though. He didn't seem to have some sinister side. What do I know?

I turn on my side and grab a pillow. I press it to my stomach and grip it tight. I stare at the wall with a tried expression. This whole day has been exhausting for me. I hear a knock on my door and the Yao butler came in with a set of pajamas. I sat up and he hands me the clothes. I take them confused.

"These are from the master himself." He stated and then left as soon as he came. I lay a hand on the soft cotton pajamas and find myself grinning. I close the door and lock it. I slip out of the rags I had for clothing and put on the pajama bottoms and top. It was baggy on me though. He must have been bigger then he looked. That or I was really small.

I slip under the covers of the bed and my eyes grow heavy. I close my eyes and think to myself. I had a huge day ahead of me with whoever this Feliciano person was. I burry my head in the pillow and feel myself drifting odd to sleep. For some reason one thing was one my mind as I slept.

_The sooner I sleep, the sooner I get to see him tomorrow._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here is a new chapter in out little Brit's point of view. We still don't get any maid Iggy, but there is plenty coming next chapter! I hope to update for all of you again soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: This chapter is also in Arthur's view. We will get Alfred's view soon, but not yet. I hope you like this chapter~**

I groan as I feel someone shaking me and calling my name. The voice was really annoying as it called over and over. I finally open one of my eyes and see a brunette with a small curl. He grins at me giddily. He had on a blue maid dress and bow. This had to be one of the weirdest ways I've ever waken up in my life.

"Ve! Morning Arthur, it's time for us to get up." The brunette Italian looking fellow boomed. My eyes twitches wanting to just tell the man to bugger of until remembering I have to be up by seven. I shoot out of my bed and look around for my uniform. It was hanging on the door handle so I dash and grab it.

The Italian laughs and walks with hops in his steps. I reach to unbutton my shirt, but then look over at the brunette. I really did not want someone in here when changing into this dastardly thing.

"C-could you wait outside the door?" I ask with a shy smile. The other man flushes and nod is head in a happy daze. He walks backwards and turns to swing open the door. I watch him as he slips out and shuts the door. Sighing in relief I start unbuttoning the top. I discarded it onto the bed then hold the elastic band of my the pants and slip them off. I put them next to the top.

I take the dress off it's hanger and try to figure out to put this thing on correctly. How the hell did woman put these things on? I grit my teeth and just got to the bottom and put it over my head. I slip my arms in and it was slightly tight, but in a sort comfortable way. I reach for the back to tie my ribbon. I keep reaching and just scoff. Why did we even need a tied ribbon on my back in the first place?

I just blow off the ribbon and go to the stockings. They were white and reached up to my knees. I grab the small shiny black petite shoes. I study them and really hope my foot fits. I put my right foot in one and it was perfectly snug. I guess it did pay off to be smaller at times.

I find the bow for my head and place it on top. I tie it lightly and glance at a mirror. A small patch of my thigh was showing and I flush a bit. I really didn't like that idea. I pulled on the dress to bring it down ,but it only moved an inch or two. That was bollocks.

I open my door and see the Italian chatting with a blonde man with slicked back hair. He had on the same suit as the one butler Yao. Both their heads turn to me and the Italian quickly surprises me with a hug. I gulp and try to shake him off. He notices my untied ribbon and grins. He goes behind me and starts to fiddle with it.

"You'll get this eventually Arthur." He says as he finishes up tying the ribbon tightly. I nod my head in a polite gesture. He then grasp my wrist. I blink and look at his goofy smiling face. He sure was energetic for the morning.

"We need to get to work now! Right Ludwig?" The brunette chirps. Ludwig just looks at him and you can tell he has been around him for a while. I mean I've barely known him and his happy go lucky attitude is slightly irritating. He must of built up more tolerance to it.

"J-ja." He said in a thick German accent. I stay quiet as we walk down the hall. We soon stop in front of a room labeled supplies. I tilt my head and look at the brunette. He was reaching to open the door.

"Umm, is this where our cleaning supplies are then…hey what's your name?" I ask. The Italian chuckles and opens the door. It had tons of mops, brooms, vacuums, dusters, cleaning sprays, and more covering wall to wall.

"Yep! My name is Feliciano also!" He sounded really happy as he talked. Alfred had said he would be coming. I smiled softly and watch as Ludwig grabs a vacuum and mop. I look confused at what I had to do. Feliciano scratches the back of his head and grabs a duster, rubber gloves, sponge, bucket, and a bottle of cleaning soap for tile and walls. He hands them to me and I take them still lost.

"You have to dust the listed rooms here and clean all the bathrooms." He said and handed me a paper. I was fine with dusting, but having to get on my knees to clean was not sounding all that pleasant. He closes the door and I wonder what job he had. Ludwig strolls off to his work and I knew I should start to, but I wanted to know.

"W-what do you do Feliciano?" I ask him. He smiles and points down the hall to a large set of doors. What room would need such big doors?

"I work in the kitchen all day cleaning and leading meals." He says. I sigh and turn away. I had to get to my work. I say good bye and quickly look for the first bathroom. I decided to lean the worst part first so I could have a more relaxing time dusting. I go inside it and shut the door behind me.

It was actually really clean to begin with. It just had a small sink and toilet as well as a medium sized tub. I fill my bucket with some of the cleaning soap and slide on the gloves. I grab the sponge and dip into the soap. I then started at the tile floor. I scrubbed up and down with an adequate amount of force. I didn't like being on my knees because my dress would do higher up.

I scrub and scrub harder and finish the floor. It looked like it was brand new. I smiled triumphantly at my work. I ring out the sponge in the sink and swirl it around the bucket again. I go to the walls and can't reach too far. I manage to get myself on the counter top and now could reach the top of the walls and ceiling. I move the sponge back and forth as the walls get shinier.

When I finish the walls I sigh and wipe my lightly sweating forehead. How many bathrooms did I have anyways? I looked at the sheet of paper given by Feliciano and groan. He had ten bathroom in this place. I cringe and grip the paper tightly. Why did someone even need ten bathrooms? Even with his workers there was no need! I roll my eyes and mutter under my breath as I go out of the bathroom to find the next of nine.

When I finish up all the bathrooms I feel like a mess. I was damp and my hands were angry at all the scrubbing, They throbbed lightly and my knees cramped at being on them so much. I had put the bucket, gloves, sponge, and cleaning soap away and had the duster in my hand. I already had done a lot of rooms. The next room listed was for a study. I really hoped it wasn't what I thought.

I stepped inside and was greeted by the smell of leather-bound books. It was a comforting scent. I walk in more and look at the huge supply of books. There was a desk with papers across it in the corner and a few chairs and lamps scattered around the room. I start to dust the desk first, but making sure to keep everything as it was.

I dusted off some chairs and lamps just for the purpose of cleaning. I was waiting to do the one place last because I wanted to look at the different titles. I go to the book case and start to dust it delicately. I move my hand swiftly and my eyes scan all the books spines. Most of them weren't my taste until I stumbled onto a green novel titled the wizard's lie. I take it out and read the back.

It was about a wizard who trapped this young maiden and cursed her so she couldn't leave. If she did she would be turned into a horrid monster. She would sob ever night even with the wizard's kind hospitality. He had tried everything to make her staying to his liking. He didn't have anyone else living with him so she could have anything in his grasp. The girl didn't realize something though. A small white lie that could of stopped her from falling in love with his generosity.

I tilt my head. It was peculiar but interesting. I open it up and read the first few pages. It had a good descriptive tone in it. I quickly fly through the first chapter and decide I had to read more. I couldn't just take it though.

"Do you like that book?" Alfred called out. I jump and turn to see him in the doorway, I blush and pat down my dress. This was really embarrassing to be caught like this. I contemplate an answer to give him. He watches with amusement as I think over my words.

"Hmm?" He says with a smug grin. I blush a darker color and look him in the eye. It was hard to though since his eyes were such a pretty color of blue. It felt as if I looked into them too long I wouldn't be able to turn away. He walks in and stands behind me. He then puts his hands n my head.

"Your bow is loose." He said and start to retie my small bow. I look at the ground still holding the book close to my chest. This was really making me feel anxious. His hands ran through my hair a bit as he fixed the bow. I'd never say it out loud but they were a little soothing. As they went through my locks of hair it was like a massaging feeling in a way. I take that thought quickly out of my head.

"A-Alfred, could I b-burrow this from you?" I say in a fearful tone. Alfred can read my tone and turned me around. He nodded and adjusted his glasses.

"You don't need to ask. If you want a book just take one Arthur." He said and I smiled. He smiled back and headed to the desk in the corner. He plopped himself down at it and grabbed a pencil. I knew I had to take my leave. I start to walk out and stop at the sound of his voice.

"I'll see you at dinner alright? The dress looks nice on you by the way." He says. I don't tare turn around as my heart picks up and I turn a bright red all over my face. I quickly get of there and hastily run back to the closet. I put away the duster and go to my room and shut the door. I jump head first and twitch in exhaustion and mixed emotions. He thought I looked nice.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is a new update! Sorry this one took longer ,but it's out now! I hope you all enjoyed the first showing of our British maid and the slight GerIta reference. While I was typing this that book he picked up his from my imagination. I just thought of some title and plot hopefully a fairy tale fan like Arthur would like (Is a fan as well XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: This chapter is Alfred's point of view. I hope you enjoy this part.**

Scribbling down the last of my notes, I stand up and gather up my paperwork. Sliding them into a locked drawer. I walk out and stroll down the hall. It was time for dinner for the house. I snicker at the thought of seeing my little maid at out dining room for the first time. It was the kitchen staff's job to make sure this dinner went well.

I walked inside the kitchen and was greeted by the great smell of pasta linguine. It wasn't my favorite, but Feliciano could cook it better then any other person in my life. I look around and see Yao setting up the table.

"Hello Mr. Jones, will you be dining alone or with others tonight?" Yao asked as he turned and noticed my presence. The truth was I usually ate alone and the others ate in the other dining room. Privacy was something I enjoyed , but I wanted Arthur to eat with me. It was only a polite welcome right?

"I'm going to be eating with Arthur so please set for two." I say and look to another one of my Kitchen staff. He was a bit creepy at times, but got the job done so the Russian was nice. At least when it came to a work focus. He smiled at me with his everyday sweet smile that scared Feliciano quite often.

"Ivan can you go get Arthur and tell him to come down for dinner?" Ivan nodded and he put down the knife he had been cutting with.

"Da." He said and walked out of the room. I watched until the doors closed and my vision was closed off. With a sigh I turned and saw Feliciano looking at me. He had a large smile of childish glee. He may seem like a little slow and goofy to work, but he could cook and that was all that mattered to me.

"Is there something you want to ask" Feliciano blinked and played with his curl. He laughed and his eyes were lit up with joy for being able to ask what was gnawing at his mind.

"Ve! Why did you bring Arthur here? Don't we have enough staff already?" He asked with a curious look. He was just interested to know. It had been hard to get a job here for each one of them, but this guy had been invited with no problem. He liked Arthur, he just wanted to get his facts straight.

"Well, it's more of a personal thing. I think he could be a valid help to me later on." Feliciano nods and is perfectly happy with he answer, much to my relief. While the others at the auction would of done awful things to Arthur as soon as they got him to their places, I was patiently waiting. Did that make me innocent with me desires? Not in the slightest bit, but I would wait. I had to wait for him to come around. He was going to no matter what. That was just how it was going to be.

The doors opened and in came Arthur with Ivan right behind him. He looked confused why he was being summoned to eat. He made me chuckle on the inside. It was an adorable thing to stare that. Well, he was in general. I walk over to him with a welcoming smile. He glanced up at me and then looked to his side.

"Why did you call me Al- Master Jones?" Arthur said looking at him with his arms across his chest. He bit his lip slightly and hand a tiny tint of pink on his cheeks. Was just seeing me able to do that? That was a definite good sign.

"Since this is your first official day here I want to dine with you. Is that alright?" I asked with slight smugness at the end. It wasn't his choice to decide if it was alright since, in the deal of the auction, I own him anyways. He looks in my eyes and nods lightly flushed.

"Whatever." He said and I laughed softly. I start to walk to our set dinner and he trails behind slowly. I take my seat and his is right next to me. He plops himself down and keeps his legs close. By sitting down his dress was up higher on his legs. I glance down and just turn back to him and smile. He gives me an odd look with his cheeks red.

"Excuse me, but I think my face is here." He said and turned away to look at the plate of food set out in front of him. He reaches for a fork , but then takes his hand back and keeps it on his lap. He was so humble it made me want to break my own plan. His such sweet innocence level grew and it was tempting. Almost too tempting truthfully.

"Are you hungry?" I ask and take my fork and hold it in my hand. He watches as I place it into my pasta and swirl it around to get the sweet meal on the fork. With the fork next to my mouth I slowly place the pasta in my mouth. He blushed a bright red color, but doesn't move his gaze.

"Y-yeah…." Arthur trailed off and grabbed his own utensil. He glanced at me and I pretended to be going for another forkful of pasta. He twirled his own fork carefully and lifted it up to his lips. Arthur then took I the mouthful of pasta and munched on it quietly. Even if it was only something simple like eating it was intriguing. I ate a bit more of my own and we continued on eating in silence. It was a comfortable quiet though.

* * *

><p>As we finish up I notice that Arthur had a smudge of sauce on the side of his mouth. I keep quiet and we walk down the hall and leave the cleaning of our meal to the kitchen staff that was in their job. Arthur stays quiet and keeps his eyes ahead and off of me. It bothers me a bit so I stop and stand in front of him. He blinks and stops in his tracks.<p>

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked a bit irritated. I chuckle and lift his chin up with my hand. He quickly shuts up and his face lights up in a deep shade of red. He looks at me with his emerald green eyes waiting to see what I was going to do. I lean in so close that are noses touch. You could hear the fastening of his breaths. With a few more inched I stick out my tongue and lick off the sauce right next to his lips. He freezes and I pull away.

"You had something on your face Artie." I say and grab his wrist. He is already so red I was shocked to see him get even redder. He allows my pulling and we soon land to the destination. It was Arthur's room and we both go inside. I sit down with him on the bed and he shifts looking uncomfortable.

"Well, I think I should be going to my own room." I say and stand up only getting a few steps out before feeling a hand grasp my wrist. Arthur pulls on my wrist and I turn around. He looks at the floor as he speaks.

"C-can you stay a little longer?" His tone was light ,but I could hear it with ease. He gasps as I pull him down with me as I lay on the bed. He blushes with a glare in his eyes. He tried to get up , but I put my hands around his waist and kept him down laying on top of me on his back.

"Do you have something we can do?" I ask and he thinks it over. He was in his own world concentrating. He then points to the table next to my side of the bed. The book he was borrowing was on it. I reach and grab it. He had already started it because their was a folded page to keep his place.

"Do you want to read together?" I ask. He nods and takes the book from my hands. He goes to the page he was on and then glances up at me.

"I'll just tell you what has happened in the first through chapters." I listen carefully as he explains all about the abduction of the girl and all that has gone on in her journey so far. He seemed very excited to be talking about it. I was glad to see him liking something so much. When he finishes up and keeps the book open wide I pull him on me more so his head was on my chest.

"This will make it easier to read." He goes along with it and we read together silently. It got darker outside yet I never really noticed. Eventually, I heard a soft snore and saw that Arthur had fallen asleep. I laugh and pull on the covers so they are over both of us. He nuzzles up to me in his sleep and I blush. I keep my arms around him and take off my glasses and place them and the book back on the table.

"Night Arthur." I whisper in his ear.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay it took a lot longer then expected to update so I apologize for that. I am trying to get a better rate at updating, but am failing so I plead for forgiveness! Anyways, did you like the first chapter with our American's view? (Though his longing for Arthur can get slightly creepy xD) I am trying to get better with these chapters so I hope you enjoyed this one! Also, reviews make a writer's day.**


End file.
